Shy
Shy is a light blue second cousin. Her head is shaped like a doughnut, and her face is pushed back, as if she is wearing a hood to hide her face. Shy is also very timid, which also references her name. According to her collection description, she is a very talented freestyle swimmer due to the fact that she naturally would have an air pocket from which to breathe while swimming. Shy's Sound Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Race - Pushing a lotus leaf around the small inner racetrack. (Must roll Odeko first). Size: 1m20cm Description: A gold-medalist second cousin who can swim the 100-meter freestyle without lifting her face to breathe. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird donut!! Wait... It's cousin Shy. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Shy. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Rolling something heavy around? Something? What was it? We must know..." Race Car: Coffee Mug Mask: Cork Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Oak Town - Walking around in the pool. Size: 25cm Description: A gold-medalist second cousin who can swim the 100-meter freestyle without lifting her face to breathe. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something quiet... It's cousin Shy! Speak up!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Toucan Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Instituto Exactamundo DLC - Riding a paper airplane in the candy store. Size: 5cm Description: A gold-medalist second cousin who can swim the 100-meter freestyle without lifting her face to breathe. Cousin Leaderboard Description: This timid second cousin is a gold-metalist who can swim the 100-meter freestyle with ease. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something calm... It's Shy! Why aren't you at the dinner theater?"'' Stage Conclusion: "A touch of the timid... Hello, silly Shy. Would you like to see the Moon pups in the Princedom?" ''Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Underwater - Standing on a raft made of logs. You have to get on the Center Island to see her. Using Charge-N-Roll is the best option to get to her. Size: 30cm Description: A gold-medalist second cousin who can swim the 100-meter freestyle without lifting her face to breathe. When Rolled Up: "Bluggle! Shy... Blaaarbb... Cousin Shy? Recluse... Blubbbbbb…" Stage Conclusion: "COUSIN ALARM ACTIVATED. Hmmm? Oh, hello there, Shy." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Twenty first available cousin, she can be called for 2.50cc coins. Description: A gold-medalist second cousin who can swim the 100-meter freestyle without lifting her face to breathe. Trivia *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s walking on a rainbow that Opeo flies through. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the burial mound island near Pu. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s nearby the area where Peso and Velvet are flying. **she can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins